1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data transfer device, and more particularly, to a data transfer device capable of reducing the latch size of a buffer.
2. Related Art
In general, when data is transmitted among processors, since there is a difference in data processing speeds of the processors, a waiting state occurs while the data is being transmitted. In order to substantially prevent such a situation and shorten a data processing speed, a FIFO (First-In First-Out) buffer serves as a buffering storage device.
The FIFO buffer is provided among the processors to perform buffering for receiving and outputting transmission data. In a method for processing the data transmitted from the FIFO buffer, the firstly inputted data is firstly outputted.
The FIFO buffer substantially manages data input/output by using a write pointer and a read pointer. Such a FIFO buffer is variously used in a semiconductor system such as a SoC (System on chip).
Since the FIFO buffer has the pointers in a write side and a read side, the two pointers are used as a pair. The pointers indicate a direction in which data should be transmitted, indicate whether transmission is being performed, or indicate whether transmission has been completed according to addresses thereof.